Who Would Have Guessed?
by Supernatural2662
Summary: Liam meets Chloe in the park and knows something is different about her. The feelings he has when he sees her scared malke him realize she is his mate. Now he will do anything to make her his. Rated T for violence and romance Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DARKEST POWERS!
1. Prologue

**Tell me what you think and whether or not I should continue. This takes place in The Awakening when Derek and Chloe run into Liam and Ramon. I started writing this a long time ago and decided to upload it. If you hate it, then don't read it! Anyways, here it goes! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWERS!**

**CPOV**

A gasp flew out of my mouth as I realized what the two werewolves meant. They wanted to turn Derek in to the Pack. If it weren't for me Derek could easily escape. But, now that I was added to the situation, the odds weren't in our favor. Derek certainly couldn't _and_ get me out safely. If we failed then Derek would be… be _given_ to Liam. Just the thought made me want to puke. Our other option was for Derek to go willingly to the pack and then I would be released. Yeah, like we could count on them to let me go.

"So what's it gonna be pup?" Liam asked smirking. He didn't expect what happened next, but then again, I don't think anyone did. Derek surged forward, causing Liam and Ramon to tumble backwards. My head screamed at me to run but it wouldn't relay the message to my legs. So instead, I stood there to focused on Derek rolling around in a whirlwind of punches with Ramon to notice Liam come up behind me. An arm snaked around my waist and his hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream but no sound made it past his hand. Liam backed us just out of sight and placed sloppy kisses all over my neck and shoulder. "I was hoping I'd get to do this." Liam whispered before licking the spot just under my ear. I shuddered and tried to lean away. The problem was that this caused me pleasure as much as I wished it didn't. I like Simon or maybe even Derek, not Liam. I just met Liam, he is pretty much raping me. So why was I enjoying it.

Liam pushed me back against the nearest solid object before kissing me full on the lips. I tried not to kiss him back but his tongue forced its way into my mouth. His mouth moved against mine trying to work a response out of it. Eventually I gave up my fight and kissed him back. Something about him made me feel connected to him and I didn't want to leave him. Our lips now moved together. Tongues tangling together, hands all over each other, it was all perfect. I heard a snicker by us and looked to see Ramon, a huge smirk covering his face. "Seems like you finally found your mate buddy." Liam looked up now and scowled at Ramon.

"Mate? There is no way." I said making a move to push him away. Liam growled then pulling me closer. He pressed his, um… erection against me and I couldn't contain the moan. Ramon snickered again and I threw him a glare. That's when I saw the blood and bruise starting to form all over his body. "Derek!" I exclaimed struggling against Liam once more. Once again Liam held me close, refusing to let me go. "Where is he?!" It was all I could do not to spit in his face. Ramon pointed to Derek, walking away with his head down. I choked out a sob, seeing my lifeline from the past couple weeks walking away. "Derek! Derek! Please! Don't leave me!" My voice must have reached him because he turned to look at me with tears in his eyes. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart as he said the words, "Bye Chloe… if that's who you even are." Then he walked away. Just like that he was gone. I continued to call after him until my voice gave out.

Liam hugged me tight, carrying me the entire way back to the truck but I just felt numb. He kept whispering things like "It's alright," or "I'm here for you," but it didn't help as much as I wanted it to. Derek was gone. Tori and Simon, gone. Everyone was gone. The only ones I had now were Liam and possibly Ramon. That night I fell asleep in Liam's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

My scream pierced through the room as I jumped up and out of bed. Liam shot up after me, latching his arms around my waist. He looked around, ready to fight as I struggled against him. Once he realized no one was going to hurt us he fell back on to the bed letting out a groan. Slowly my memories from the night before came back to me. I remembered Derek's words and what I was to Liam. How could _I_ be _his_ mate? This was all just too much. I started towards the chair in the corner of the room when a hand shot out to grab my wrist. Once again I screamed and jumped away. "Are you always like this?" Liam groaned before pulling me back towards the bed. Reluctantly, I crawled back into bed knowing if I didn't go willfully he would just drag me back. He placed kisses up and down my neck and on my lips. It wasn't long before I gave in and started to respond. I kissed him back and allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth. Liam's moan vibrated through my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly I pulled back. "What's wrong?" Liam asked, concern spreading over his face. I frowned and turned away, my back facing him. He had asked the key question. What was wrong with me? Even I didn't know and that was the worst part.

"That's what's wrong… I don't know." I felt like this should feel wrong, it was wrong. The problem was that every part of my body was telling me it was right. It was right to sit here. Right to be with him. Right to give him the thing I have never given to anyone else. I always thought it would be Derek, or maybe even Simon as annoying as he can be. But now it was supposed to be Liam. My disheveled hair fell into my face as I looked over my shoulder at Liam. "Do I even have a choice?" And with that I let the first tear slide down my cheek. The look on his face was pure agony as he reached out pull me into his arms.

"I can't answer that love." At the point, my sobs began to rack my body as I buried my face into his shoulder. _Why me? _I thought as I cried. For what seemed like hours, those two words bounced around my head. The only reason I made it through it was Liam's strong arms wrapped around me, sheltering me from the cruel world. "Shhh…. you're okay." He whispered again, the reassurance ceasing my tears. I pulled back slightly sniffling as he kissed away the remaining tears. "Are you okay now?" He asked. A small smile graced my lips in answer, causing him to smile slightly too. He placed a quick kiss to my lips and stood up, pulling me along with him and we made our way downstairs.

Immediately I noticed how good my hand felt when he grasped it. Just that slightest touch sent shivers through my body. Liam must have felt it and smirked. "Stupid werewolf senses." I muttered, causing a silent laugh to shake his body. Then I heard another laugh join his, causing me to jump slightly. I had completely forgotten about the other werewolf occupying this house. Around the corner came Ramon… in his boxers.

Liam growled next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me closer. "Seriously, put on some pants." He snapped towards Ramon, obviously not liking how much of his body I could see.

"Ok ok geez." Ramon muttered holding his hands up in surrender. With that the turned on his heel and went into the nearest room which I assumed was his. I shook my head, a small smile forming at how ridiculous he was being. Did he really think that I would think of Ramon that way? Especially with him standing right here beside me in all his hotness.

"So you think I'm hot?"

I jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of his voice. Did I really just say that out loud? All the blood rushed to my cheeks at the thought.

"You didn't." Liam said again.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" I asked out right confused.

"Because we are mates and have completed the first step of the mating process, we can read each other's minds." He answered a smug smile upon his lips. My mouth formed a silent oh as I looked at him.

"Wait I can't read your mind though."

_What was that love?_

This time when I heard his voice his lips didn't move. Great, now I'm going to have to deal with my perverted werewolf of a mate hearing every single little thought in my head.

_Hey!_

_Sorry babe! _I quickly thought_._ Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been having a lot of computer problems lately plus a new found addiction Wattpad. I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be up soon! **** Chapters will also start getting longer don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers! All rights go to the amazing Kelley Armstrong.**


	3. Chapter 2

So bored! Currently I was stretched across the backseat of Liam and Ramon's truck on the way home from mall, as they sat in the front talking. They were talking low enough so that I couldn't hear them. Groaning loudly, so that way knew how bored I was, I reached into my bag, pulling out the shiny new I-pod and headphones Liam had bought me. Pressing the shuffle button I locked my I-pod back up and set it down beside me. Soon, Andy Biersack's melodic voice filled my ears.

**Scream…**

** Shout…**

** We are the fallen angels...**

I closed my eyes letting the music fill my mind, relieving me of my boredom. I smirked as the song changed and the oh so familiar lyrics by Escape the Fate filled my ears.

**Situations are irrelevant now**

** You love the way that I tease**

** I love the way that you breathe…**

I cast my gaze towards Liam. He was staring at me with lust filled eyes, his jaw dropped. Just to tease a bit more, I threw in a wink as the lyrics continued

** I touched her…**

** She touched my…**

** It was the craziest thing**

I paused the song and looked towards him. "Yes Liam?" I asked innocently.

"Game on." He stated simply before climbing in back with me.

_Uh oh… _

_ Uh oh is right._ Liam smirked, pulling me into his lap and began kissing my shoulder and slowly moving his lips up to my ear. "We're home." He whispered huskily, sending a stream of shivers downs my spine. Liam lifted me into his arms bridal style and jumped out of the truck, carrying me inside the house and straight to our room. Gently he placed me on the bed, climbing on top of me, careful not to put too much weight on me. Liam quickly captured my lips with his, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues danced around a moment or two, taking turns exploring each other's mouths. I bit down slightly on Liam's tongue, earning a moan from him. His arousal was obvious and pressing into my thigh, making me go crazy with want. His hands moved down my sides, and started lifting my shirt up.

I pushed him away, looking into his piercing blue eyes, clouded with desire. "Liam…"

He looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Chloe, I can wait." Liam stated pulling away slightly. I pulled him back to me, never wanting to let him go.

"No, it's just… I'm scared. I've never…" My voice trailed off and my cheeks heated up.

"It's ok; I'll take care of you." I smiled at him before nodding and pulling his lips back to mine.

A bright flash of light woke me up from my peaceful sleep. "No! The light, it burns!" I mumbled into Liam's bare chest.

"Rise and shine lovebirds!" Ramon exclaimed, chuckling. My eyes flew open, shit! I pulled the sheets tight around me.

"Ramon! Get the fuck out of here!" I screeched, causing Ramon and Liam's hands to fly to their ears. Ramon ran out the door, quickly closing it behind him. I sighed a breath of relief that he hadn't seen anything, although he now knew what Liam and I had done the night before. I glanced over at Liam who was now sitting up in bed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. It was hard to believe he was mine forever. It was pretty good feeling to know that somebody loved you and would never let you go.

Liam's arms encircled my waist from behind. "Mor…" he started but stopped suddenly. Liam lowered his head down to my abdomen and pressed an ear to my bare stomach. Slowly he lifted his head and stared at me with uncertain eyes. "Chloe…"

"What?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer.

"You're pregnant."

I think my heart stopped for a moment when he confirmed my thoughts. No no no, this could not be happening. I wasn't even sixteen yet for fuck's sake! I couldn't have a baby, much less pups! Liam turned me around in his arms so I could bury my head into his chest while he whispered reassurances in my ears. After what seemed like forever I calmed down and looked into his eyes with my puffy read ones. "Chloe it's going to be ok. Your body is going to go through some changes to help you give birth to the pups. They will develop much faster than a regular baby. In two months you'll have our pups." He told me. I could tell he was trying to hide his excitement.

"I'm ok; this is all going to work out." I said smiling at him to let him know I was truly ok. The look on his face when I said this was that of a kid on Christmas. His happiness must have been contagious because I soon found myself smiling like an idiot. "Can you tell how many?" I asked.

Liam lowered his head down again and just listened. He beamed and pulled back up to look at me. "Three." He stated, "Three healthy little pups." A smile couldn't help but grace my lips when I heard this. Yes, it was scary, but I was excited.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it's a pretty shitty chapter but it was kind of a filler chapter. Remember to review! If I don't get reviews that makes me think that you guys aren't interested and I'll stop writing. So please give me feedback, good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darkest Powers**


End file.
